


Reuniting

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Military, Baking, Cleaning, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Military Derek Hale, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Roughness, Self-Lubrication, Waiting, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-31 22:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: Derek comes back home after alooongwhile and Stiles is eager to reunite with his alpha.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 599





	Reuniting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... I'm in a "sex is ew" mood lately so I had to drop all my plans for Kinktober and everything. So you might not see me for a while although I'll maybe try to finish some of the stuff I started like I did today. Hopefully. Someone left a comment so I got an extra boost of motivation to post. So yeah, that's about it... except maybe not.
> 
> Please let me know if there's any tag suggestions you'd like to make or point out any mistakes in the writing [ie grammar, typos, incomplete senteces]
> 
> Enjoy!

The timer for the oven dinged and Stiles stood up from the kitchen chair he was sitting on, hurrying over to turn the oven off. He tugged open the door a little but didn't bother bringing out the cheesecake, leaving it inside to cool down as what the recipes instructed.

Cheesecakes were Derek's favourite kind of dessert and since he was coming home today, Stiles thought it was only fair he made some for the Alpha. _His_ Alpha.

He checked the time on the wall clock hanging right above the wide entryway to the kitchen. It was only a little over eleven. Not even noon yet. Derek wouldn't be here until at least a couple of hours more. Stiles couldn't wait. The time seemed to pass not fast enough.

With nothing on hand to keep himself occupied, the Omega went and picked up a rag. He wetted it with enough water from the sink, then began wiping down the workspace _once again_.

Since it was the second time, the cleaning didn't take too long. He still dragged it on as long as possible, getting in every nook and cranny that he would usually just skim through and just as he was about to finish, the doorbell rang.

For a second he just stood there, frozen. Derek told him he would arrive sometimes in the afternoon and it was only noon right now, but Stiles just _knew_ it was Derek. In the next moment, he dragged the rag along the surface of the table one last time and tossed it across the room, near where it should be stored. Then, he ran out of the kitchen.

Stiles sprinted through the halls, wiping his hands down the summer dress he had been wearing with daisies printed on it, to rid of the dampness. He screeched to a halt before the front door and rested his hand on the knob. Taking a deep breath, he turned the rose gold metal, putting force to pull on the door at the same time until the door clicked open.

A huge smile broke over his face at the sight of his intended mate standing on the other side. Derek gave him a tired but genuine smile. As the Alpha came forward, Stiles stepped aside to let the man in. Derek dropped his black duffel on the floor while he shut the door behind himself then reached out for the Omega. Stiles went without question.

They just stood in the entry hall wrapped up in each other and breathing in their scents. Nose pressed up against Derek’s neck, inhaling his sharp, spicy Alpha musk and even the smell of sweat calmed Stiles down, causing something to unfurl inside of him.

Derek was mouthing at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, where the mating mark would reside once they finally got mated during the ceremony two months ahead. He sighed at the fact that the day couldn't come any sooner.

Stiles pushed his face in deeper, rubbing his cheeks along the Alpha’s army uniform. He didn’t notice his hole was already damp with slick until Derek growled and pushed him against the wall.

With a whimper, he curled his limbs around his Alpha’s body, discharging more slick and precome drooling out of his little Omega cock as it got hard. He moaned as the Alpha rutted his growing erection against his crotch over their clothes.

Their lips crashed together in a fervent kiss that used too much force and teeth than finesse. They licked and nipped at each other; tongues twisting and trawling with each other. Derek breath tasted of chewing gum. Stiles guessed he’d popped one during or after his long flight.

Belatedly, Stiles realised, they didn’t even exchange a single word, let alone a greeting or a word of affection.

_Those can wait_, Stiles thought as he fumbled with the button of Derek’s uniform pants. On the other hand, Derek pushed aside the noodle-like straps and his dressed slipped off to the floor, leaving him only in his boxers. Those too, were pushed down and discarded, in the next moment. Stiles grimaced at the sight of his slick soaked fabric; it always grossed him out.

Derek picked him off the floor with a practised ease that came from years of... well, practice. Stiles was basically hovered on the air with the support of the wall and Derek, mostly Derek. It never failed to make his stomach flutter in response to seeing the proof of his mate’s strength

He pulled the man’s head in for another kiss; pulling away only when they had to separate for air. Then, they dived back again. A moan tore through him during as the Alpha pressed his thick, heavy length right up against his asshole. His head fell backwards and thunked against the wall but he was too busy kissing his mate to care about the pain, _if_ he could feel any.

Stiles moaned as Derek pushed the spongy head of his cock through his ring of muscles. Without much delay as to give him any time to adjust the sudden intrusion, the Alpha began pushing his erection inside, bit by bit. As it touched along his walls, it was as if all the nerve endings caught fire. Pleasure spiked through him and his eyes rolled back to his head.

Groaning aloud, the Omega began rocking his hips in place that caused the length to go in deeper. He could almost feel it poking his uterus. Derek responded with a moan of his own as well as a short aborted little thrust.

“Yes, Derek, fuck. Fuck me.” Stiles gasped. It’s been too long since he had Derek inside or anywhere near him. _Too long_. So, even the littlest sparked numerous responses within him.

Derek nipped at his earlobe as he adjusted his grip on the omega. His voice was a few octaves lower when he spoke, causing Stiles to shiver. “I will.”

With that, the man began thrusting in earnest. Every shove brought a litany of noises out of Stiles. Derek was mouthing at the juncture of his neck and it tipped him farther and farther towards the edge of orgasm. He wouldn’t last long and he knew Derek wouldn’t either. He could already sense the base of the Alpha’s cock starting to swell. 

The thrusts grew more urgent as the knot swelled farther; pushing in and out in quick motions until it caught at the rim. After that, Derek could only grind along his prostate. Stiles saw sparks fly across his vision.

After a handful of more thrusts later, the Alpha’s knot expanded to its full girth and he came with a grunt against Stiles’ throat.

Spurts and spurts of come painted his insides as the _enormous_ knot held it all in. Stiles wailed out Derek’s name as he too came, his vision going white and spraying watery omega ejaculate between them both.

Once Stiles managed to come off his orgasm high, he glanced at his mate only to be greeted with pale eyes looking back at him with love and adoration.

“I missed you.” Derek smiled at him.

An answering smile tugged at his lips. “Missed you too, Sourwolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
